And Then There Was One
by Missus Ann
Summary: Allen doesn't enjoy being stalked, except by one special person.
1. Stranger Danger

Day One - Stranger Danger

I looked around the hotel lobby slowly, trying to reassure myself that, yes, this was a reasonable place to stay and it was nto going to turn into a "let's rape Allen" fest. Which would be bad, by the way. I was already on the run from both Kanda and Lavi, oh dear lord, please save me, because those two were going on and on about how they were both my soulmate, and how no other man could satisy me more! Oh boy! After checking the lobby for suspicious looking people, I walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked for a room, only to be hit on by the person who worked behind it, until I somehow managed to get him _off_ of me, and took the key out of his hand. I walked up to my room and after getting in and locking the door, I ran to the bed and jumped onto it.

Knowing that this gesture, even though it shouldn't matter, as I was alone, was not the correct way to act, I sat up and brushed the nonexistant dirt off of me, and smiled gently to myself. _Tonight's the first night that I'll be able to sleep in ages!_ I thought, and laid back down on the bed. I fell asleep shortly after my mental argument; I still wasn't exactly sure about this hotel, but I was tired.

I woke up sometime around two in the morning, when I heard the click of my door opening. I wasn't that scared; rapist - at least it wasn't Kanda or Lavi, which I could tell from the shape of the shadow, burgaler - I simply had nothing to be taken, unless he wanted Timcanpy. "Good evening, Little Boy." I looked at him with a confused face and he moved out of the shadows and smirked. "I've been watching you for awhile now," he continued with a chuckle.

I looked at the man that was now standing in the light of the moon that was shining through the hotel window. I didn't know who he was, but, awkwardly enough, I wasn't as afraid of him as I was of Lavi and Kanda. Maybe it was the gentle look on his face that appeared after the five minutes of staring at me in which his smirk faded. Maybe it was the way he hummed lightly at the end of every sentence. "So, do you plan on telling me who you are and what do you want? Like, any time soon?" I asked the man, curious to hear his answer.

"Right! How rude of me! I'm Tyki Mikk. You can call me Tyki, though. I followed you up here from the lobby; though I have been following you for more than that. I've been constantly trying to keep Kanda and Lavi away from you." He said, and then he smirked as he looked me over like a product that he just so happened to want very badly.

"I don't particularly want to," I stated, and gave him a rather creeped out face.

"And why is that?" I looked at him. Did I really have to answer that? It seemed like such a weird question; a man I just met, whom I met because he broke into my hotel room, wanted me to address him so formally. It was just... awkward. To think that this man that he didn't even know fifteen minutes ago was suddenly asking him to be so formal. And with the look in his eyes, it seemed he wanted to do something much greater than anything that I could think up on the category of things that could happen between two men. Er, one teenage boy and one man.

"I... kind of... just met you," I said a bit odded out, and then continued staring at the man that was now in front of the bed, sneaking up on me slowly.

* * *

**I'm a little tired. Just... augh, I hope tomorrow will be better. These are all planned out, but I don't know how long they'll be. (as you can see this one is short.) UNBETA'D. **


	2. Hey, Pretty

Day Two – Hey, Pretty

It was warm that day, and I was feeling happy and fuzzy inside – I knew that I would be alone the whole day – and I was excited. Not having to see Kanda and Lavi would be wonderful. Now, the only thing that ruined that was when I found out that Tyki Mikk was still in my bed. Which meant that he had been there all night. After I passed out. And that meant that he could've done anything to me, and I would not know, because I was sleeping.

"Mikk," I said in a horse voice. It was always like that when I just woke up. "Miiiiiikk." I couldn't get him awake. No matter how many times I stabbed him with my finger, pretending that I was some sort of knight and he was the monster, he would not even budge. "Miiiiiiiikk, I'm naked." His eyelids quickly parted, bursting open almost like balloons that had even the slightest bit amount of too much helium.

"Lies. I see no naked, sexy beast in the bed with me." I sighed gently. Either he was faking his sleeping, or he was just really good at hearing only the things that he wanted to hear – even in his sleep. He stretched, and then sat up in bed, blinking his eyes sleepily. "So, Allen, why did you wake me anyway, you adorable little thing?" Shutter.

Taking a peek at the clock that was hanging on the wall, I noted that it was nine anti-meridian time. That gave me a few hours before Kanda and Lavi would somehow track me down. And I knew all too well that no matter what I said, or wanted, my opinions would be rejected and Mikk would be following me. "First off, while I know that I am adorable, why do you feel the need to call me an 'adorable little thing'? And also, tell me, please, why are you still in my room? And sleeping next to me, in my bed."

Tyki didn't even need time to give a perfectly good excuse, and he needed even less than no time to convince me that it was the truth, instead of what the truth actually was. "Allen. It's October. Don't you know how cold it gets at nights? And I took five minutes to get into your hotel room; why would I want to waste it by just leaving when you fell asleep and I just so happened to get tired?" I must have been dead tired, because what this man said was like hearing a mother saying she needed to feed her baby. In other words, it sounded perfectly normal. I think it might have been whatever Lavi put in those candies he gave me.

Not that it mattered at the time, what mattered was that there was kicking and banging noises coming from the general direction of the doorway. That would either mean that I totally underestimated Lavi and Kanda, and that they got there early in my sense of time, or that it was the room service. Of course, because my logic was never good enough for the universe and it felt the need to use it's own, it wasn't either. "Hey! Boy, let me in! I have some important matters about bills to discuss with you!" Cross.

I sluggishly moved over to the door, twisting the knob and pulling until it opened. "What do you want?" I said to the surprisingly sober. If it weren't for the fact that I had Timcanpy, my trusty pal, I would have guessed that he was talking me, too. "I mean, I know you want to talk about bills, but couldn't you wait till either Lavi and Kanda got caught and I could go home safely, or I risked my way home for clothing and food?" Cross sent death rays through his eyes, and I could tell that he was obviously serious about something.

"So, I know you're not going to be home for awhile since you have stalkers, and I need to know, who will pay the bills?" Dumbfounded eyes stared at him from out of my head, and then they shot over to catch a glance of Mikk's expression. He looked just as surprised as I was. Though I really shouldn't have; expecting something like this out of my uncle was like expecting someone who makes a promise to keep it. Well, under certain circumstances it's okay to break a promise, but that is not the focus of tonight.

"You know how to play card games, don't you?" I began.

"I'd rather go on dates," Was my response from Mikk.

"You can use the card games to get money and to pick up women?" Mistake one in that day. What I didn't know was that Mikk somehow kept this conversation stored in the back of his brain.

"That's a good point. And I see you've finally found someone who isn't completely creepy."

"He broke into my hotel room."

"You didn't call the security?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Allen and I are pretty," Tyki butt in, only to be shushed by my guardian.

"Yeah. Pretty people should stick together. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go make food. Please leave before you manage to give away my hiding spot." After the conversation finished and Cross left, I looked at Mikk. A large smirk was on his face. "What?"

"You just agreed that I was pretty." Mind blank. _Oh shit, I did, didn't I? _

"Shut up. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. I figured if he was going to be in here, and with me, I might as well feed him.

"You." My face was then tinted slightly red, and when I was about to say something, he cut off with, "Hey, like we both agreed to, you and I are both pretty. And the pretty should stick together." I couldn't argue with that, as it would make me a hypocrite.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. Upset-ness and all. I'm really tired. D: I haven't been sleeping and... /whine. Anyway, normally I wouldn't ask this, but please, review if you liked it! I like to know what part you liked, if you like my style, what I could improve on, just anything! Also, if you review for this chapter, please write "Starfish like to eat pancakes on Saturday evenings" somewhere in your review. (This does have a purpose, guys!) **

**I miss Mary-J. D: But I'm going to sleep now. Tiredness will take us over. D:**


	3. Verbal Molestation

Day Three – Verbal Molestation

"Tyki, since you're here, and I expect you're not going to just leave, let's do this," I said blankly, of course _I _was talking about leaving the hotel, but obviously Tyki didn't think that. Tyki's mind was more of a... perverse universe. His mind was almost that of a teenage boy when walking into a nudist beach. Or any beach, really. Except Tyki's vision was probably just him staring at me for hours and hours, and I was naked. No matter what the situation, I was most likely naked.

"I'd be glad to do that with you." Wink. How did I know that this is what he was going to think I meant. Though he, too, probably knew what I was actually talking about and was trying to ignore it. It's weird, though, I feel no hate toward the way that I _know _Mikk is thinking, and I actually kind of felt special. _I can't believe I feel like this over that man. Though, even with his perverse ways, he's really sweet... _

I tried to hold back a blush, and pouted. "Mikk, you know that's not what I meant." Though I'm fine with doing that other thing with him now. The reason for that will come later, though. For now I should just explain why we needed to get out of there.

So, the day before, the day that Cross showed up, they never came. They never showed up. However, the day after the just mentioned day, they showed up in the early morning. Kanda's feminine features were something that were easy recognizable to me; something that could never be cleared out of my mind. And as for Lavi... well, how wouldn't I know it was him? How many red-haired people with only one eye are there in the world? I'm going to assume that there's not that many.

Running around the room as fast as I could, trying to find Timcanpy. I couldn't leave without him, he was my only way to communicate with someone if I needed help. Beside Tyki, that is. I couldn't find him. This was bad. This was _really _bad.

"Mikk! Help! I'm looking for something that's small, golden, and has wings and a tail." He looked me over, and smiled.

"I found it," he said, pointing at me, before chuckling lightly.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was." I sighed when he flashed a smile at me; it was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen. I couldn't argue against that.

I found him hiding in the sheets of the bed, asleep. I put him in my pocket and dragged Mikk with me out of the room, trying to not be seen as I slided along the walls of the hotel's hallway. I did not want want them to see me.

"Allen!" Too late.

_To Be Continued..._

**AHAHA. Yeah. That's right. Cliffhanger. Not being updated until tomorrow. I know I'm a day late, but I have a six hour test to take tomorrow. I'm worried. D: You must understand.**

**To anyone who did what I asked in the last author's notes, you get a prize! 8D Just send me a PM and ask me what you get. (Unless you already know.) And also, I will be posting a story with no pairings. Psychopath Allen. YEAH. BD I WENT THERE.**


	4. History

Day Four – History

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, dear lord, please, no." I pleaded, but it was obvious that no one heard me, as the one thing that I didn't want to happen was happening. I ran, pulling Tyki behind me, and them not too far behind Tyki. I did not want to deal with them then, especially not with Tyki right there. Even though he already knew that I was being stalked, he did not know many things that they had said to me, or would probably say to me. I think. Then again, he also could've hid a microphone in either Lavi's or Kanda's clothes. Or mine, even.

I didn't have time to think of that stuff. I had to get out of there, and fast. It was something that I don't know if I was capable of doing, as I was lugging around a suitcase and dragging a man on behind me, while they were running at me with open arms; nothing they had was holding them back. Well, maybe the occasional bumping into each other, and the coats getting in their way sometimes, but that was not as big as my problem.

Continuing to run, I tripped when I looked behind me to see how close they were, though I was lucky enough to have Mikk save me. I really do think he was already growing on me at that point, and maybe that I even had a crush on the man from just a little over two days of knowing him. It was weird, in a sense; I never thought that love could come in such... _strange_ ways. I also never thought I'd start loving someone this quickly, either.

Cornered. I was cornered. Stuck like gum to the bottom of a shoe. Trapped, I was a mouse in a cage, waiting, watching the snake that was also in the cage with me, planning out my movements to keep my life as long as possible. But it was too late for that, he was already ten steps ahead. Though it's more like there was the mouse, a mongoose, and two snakes. Now, both snakes were fighting over the mouse, but the mongoose wouldn't have it. The mongoose liked the mouse way too much. The mongoose was going to _dispose _of the poor snakes.

As I stopped, my nose only inches away from the wall, I turned around. After I did that, Mikk did, as well. As Lavi and Kanda came closer and closer to me, Tyki inched farther and farther away, getting closer to them. He loomed over them, and smiled viciously. "Why hello, Kanda, Lavi."

They looked at him with a bit of a surprised face; it was probably a foreign concept that their minds could not grasp. Someone else liked me. That meant more competition for them, and they probably would not enjoy that. Well, Kanda might've, he probably thought that he could kick Mikk's ass, anywhere, anytime, but Lavi, on the other hand, knew that he wouldn't even be able to touch a hair on my head without getting harmed in some way. Smart man, Lavi was. Kanda, not so much.

Lavi continued looking at Tyki, his face changing from slightly scared to frightened, and he nudged Kanda. All he got in return was a punch in the arm, though. Just what he needed before a fight. "And you might be...?" He asked, looking at Mikk with a questionable face.

"Mikk. Tyki Mikk, that is. You can call me Mikk, though." Thinking about what Mikk just said, it was then that I realized it. It seemed like, at this point, I was the only one that was supposed to call him Tyki. And yet I still didn't. Maybe I should change that.

"So, _Tyki, _why the fuck are you trying to keep my fucking Sprout from me?" Kanda asked, and a weird, angry feeling started welling up inside of me.

"_Excuse _me; _your _Sprout?" Lavi asked, and the feeling built up more.

"You fucking heard me, orangehead." I gave Kanda a skeptical look.

_Wow, way to go, Kanda. That insult was just... win. Only not really. _I thought, and straightened my face out.

"Now, now. I believe you're _both _wrong. Allen obviously belongs to me, you sillies!" Tyki said, and smiled at them eerily. Walking past them, he turned around to face me, and widened his smile. "Say goodbye, you two," he said, lifting an elbow. "Because you're history." Tyki hit both of them on the neck, and while they were knocked out, we hurried down to the lobby, checked out, I hopped in Tyki's car, and drove to a different hotel. Tyki: 100, Kanda & Lavi: 0.

**EPIC, AM I RIGHT? (No, you're not.) WELL YES I AM. D: I'm actually kinda happy with this chapter, I dunno why. O: Maybe it's because I like some of the metaphors. (And some of the similes.) And yes, Kanda _does _need crazy pills. Thank you for noticing. (If you know what I'm talking about, you win. You just... You win. If you don't.. eh, just tell me in a review and I might PM you or post it in the next chapter.**


	5. Homosexual Card Games

Day Five

"A four. Match that." I couldn't. I couldn't, and it made me happy. This game - normally just for children - was making me incredibly happy. I shook my head, and slowly, with a little bit of worry in his eye, he started to take his tie off. Though he was fooling no one; this was a game he would be fine with losing, as long as I was happy with the outcome. I was happy with the outcome. Maybe it was because things were going a little blurry. Maybe Mikk stuck something in my drink. I couldn't be sure - maybe I was imagining things. Maybe... maybe it was him, or maybe it's just me, or maybe it's maybeli-- no, I will _not_ go there.

Looking at the cards in hand, I smiled. What a bittersweet game. It can be so easy if you play your cards correctly. Or, perhaps you want to lose. Not only the game, but all your clothing, too. You want your partner to stare at you, while you _pretend_ to be embarrassed - maybe you really are, it's hard to tell in this lighting - and to take it all in. Me, well, I wasn't sure what I wanted. "Eight. Of spades." Flipping the card over in my hand, I smiled confidently. I knew he had one. That meant he was closer to being nak-- um. I meant closer to losing. Yeah, that's it.

"Please choose a card from the pile, then proceed to take off your shirt." A wide smirk spread across his face; butter on toast. Something that, in the end, kind of makes me want it a bit more.

"You didn't take off your shirt."

"I was wearing a tie." I grabbed the tie that was laying on the floor next to his legs and hung it around my neck.

"I'm wearing a tie, too."

I then threw it right back off, and smiled at him. Pulling a card out of the pile that was sprawled across the floor, I looked at him. His turn.

"Eight of Spades, my dear boy." Nothing. Nothing was said, spoken, or done - give or take the occasional slap at Tyki's hand when he tried to touch me in the wrong places - for a few minutes that followed that statement.

"You cheater! You're cheating!"

"Honey, I swear I never slept with anyone but you." Never thought I'd hear that from an older male, yet for some reason it pleased me.

"I meant in the game. Oh well, cheaters never win."

"Winners never cheat. I'm winning. Someone's rules are wrong." I couldn't argue with him. He had that... voice. It was just... melodic. He could be killing me and I would still love him! But... wait, you can't know I love him yet - because it's not obvious - so, uh, you didn't read that! Please.

It started getting really fuzzy inside my head. Something was not right.

To be Continued...

**I WANTED TO CONTINUE, OKAY?! I was so stressed today; coming back to school after three days of being gone isn't fun. ;________; So, yeah. Whatever, I'll just do better in the next chapter? (Ha, you wish.)**


End file.
